1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to executing a user command, and more particularly, to executing a user command which is inputted through a user input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image apparatus such as a television (TV) requires a user to input a command by manipulating a key on the remote control device, which inconveniences the user.
An image apparatus provides many functions, and the number of functions continuously increases. The number of keys on the remote control also increases to keep up with the multi-functionization of an electronic device, as an additional key is required for each new function.
The size of the remote control is also increased as the number of keys increases. Considering users' preference for a more compact remote control, a method for inputting a desired command without manipulating a key is needed.